


Calliope's Guide to Intimacy

by cytoTinker



Series: Smutworld AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rimming, Trans Roxy Lalonde, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoTinker/pseuds/cytoTinker
Summary: Calliope lost her journal when she died, and Roxy and Jane decide to help her recreate her research.





	

"Callie are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to." Roxy brushed a hand across Calliope's brightly blushing face. "Nono, I want to, it's just so embarrassing." The cherub looked down at her girlfriend, who sat completely nude on the bed. "Alright just let me know if this is too much for you." "It's not as if I have to actually do anything..." Roxy laid on the bed and took her position next to Jane. Calliope sat in a chair at the bedside with a stack of parchment, a feathery quill in her hand. She dipped the nib in her inkwell and carefully tapped off the excess ink. "Thank you two again for letting me observe, it will be very important to my research." "Can we start already?" Jane was getting a bit impatient. "Why yes we can my dear Janie, why don't you assume the position?" Jane quickly laid on her back and spread her legs, her pearly pink lips already dripping wet. Roxy got on her stomach in front of her, wrapping her arms around the bountiful thighs. She turned her head and gave Jane's thigh a kiss, softly pecking toward the bright pink folds. Roxy broadened her tongue and began to slowly lick, elicting a string of moans from Jane. She moved her hands, caressing her girlfriend's soft thighs. Jane gasped as Roxy changed focus, pointing the tip of her tongue and roughly stroking her clit. Roxy brought a hand around and slid her finger into the warm wetness. With light pressure, she bent her finger upwards, Jane's breath growing ragged as her arousal reached a peak. Her hands tightly clung to the sheets as she got louder and louder, biting her lip as she finally came with a drawn-out moan. Roxy continued to work, grinning mischeviously as her finger continued until Jane had rode out her orgasm. She slowly retrieved her digit, wiping it unceremoniously on the bed, before crawling forward to give Jane a kiss on the forehead. "How was that?" Jane squealed and buried her head in Roxy's bosom. "That bad huh? I guess I better do more..." "NONONO! That won't be necessary! Oh gosh, I think I had all I can take for the time being." Roxy sat up and smiled. "Good! Because it's my turn now." 

Roxy laid next to Jane and watched as she reluctantly sat up and scooted inbetween her legs. "Watcha waitin for Janey?" "Sorry, I must be a bit woozy from all that." Jane reached down and gently squeezed Roxy's soft dick, her other warm hand palming her tight balls. Roxy's breath deepened as Jane began to stroke, her cock slowly begining to harden with each gentle squeeze. Roxy pushed down on her partner's head, Jane eagerly replied by lick up the shaft. "Hey Janey can you do the thing? I think it'll help." Jane looked up, her eyes momentarily surprised, quickly returning to their original begrudging stare. "Alright, but you owe me missy." Roxy scooted forward slightly, lifting up her hips to give Jane better access. Jane got on her stomach, her hands holding Roxy's boyish hips. She opened her mouth and pressed her velvety tongue against Roxy's ass, tracing a circle around the tight pucker. Roxy sighed laciviously as her dick throbbed upwards, gradually becoming fully erect. With a light tap, she got Jane's attention. "I think I'm all set. You still in the mood?" Jane gave the cock a kiss, and sat back up, bringing her legs up one after the other to straddle the smaller girl. "Well shucks, why wouldn't I be with such a pretty lady like you making sounds like those?" Roxy placed a hand on Jane's cheek. "Oh my god you are so cute when you get all huffy. Besides, you were the one eating me out so fuckin good." Jane rolled her eyes at the grammatical trainwreck and reached back to guide Roxy's cock into her. 

Both of the girls moaned softly as the 6 inch length slid into the welcoming pussy without incident. Jane tensed around the cock, her pussy still as tight as the first time they had done this. Jane nudged forward, grinding her clit against Roxy's smooth mound as the cock ever so slightly slid in and out. Roxy mewed sweetly as the delicate walls trembled around her, the sensation like warm honey on silk. With each nuanced movement, she could feel the tightness shift up and down, the ridged texture spoiling her cock with unmatched pleasure. Jane's hips shuddered as she came again, her pussy clamping down on Roxy's cock, fruitlessly milking it. Roxy moaned needily as the walls quivered rhythmically, bringing her a step closer to the brink. Her hips having settled, Jane began moving again, her vise-like pussy squeezing Roxy mercilessly. "God Janey you are so fuckin tight!" Roxy placed her hands on her girlfriend's large breasts, kneading the nipples roughly. Jane murmered softly, gasping with each movement of the dexterious fingers. Jane fell forward, lost again in her orgasm. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck JANEY!!!!" Roxy's cock pulsed with Jane, pumping a few drops of clear cum into her warm pussy. Jane dismounted, a thick bead of girlcum dripping out of her. Both of the girls settled down, panting heavily from all the exercise. Roxy looked over at Calliope, who was furiously scribbling, trying to keep up with the immense flow of information. "Was that good Callie?" Calliope nodded and collected her notes. "Yes, I think this will make for a very interesting first chapter. We will have to do this again later." Roxy sighed. It seemed her work was nowhere near done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human intimacy is a fascinating series of events that lead to better social outcomes. The primary purpose of intimacy is to foster a deeper relationship between the involved parties. The secondary purpose of reproduction appears to be atavastic, having been outmoded by technological advances. In humans, intimacy is precipitated by feelings of arousal, brought on by either proximity or prolonged contact with a loved one or physically attractive mate. If deemed appropriate at the time, humans can choose to engage in a variety of activities to heighten the arousal to the point where intercourse can occur. In some contexts, this "foreplay" can be performed entirely in place of more invasive techniques. The preliminary phase generally consists of affection, such as kissing, hugging, or caressing, as well as some degree of stimulation of the erogenous zones, via either manual or oral contact. The borders of these zones can vary drastically, but normal variations I have observed are the genitalia, anus, breasts, and hair. These variations are further compounded by the unique physical characteristics that only certain members of the species possess. I have observed mutual exclusivity of having either vulva or a penis and testes, as well as significant variation in breast size, although more phenotypes may very well exist beyond the realm of my research. Based on the limited Earth literature on the subject, I theorize that all types may have been necessary for reproduction, but have become essentially equal in the capacity to give and recieve pleasure. But I digress, the secondary stage of intimacy is marked by heightened arousal and stimulation by different means, typically anogenital or genital-genital contact. In cases where anatomy may be limiting, I have observed the usage of devices that mimic the function and often the appearance of other types of genitalia. Again, this entire stage can take place without the need for such stimulation, with the event proceeding to the third phase from the first provided stimulation is sufficiently maintained. Within several minutes to an hour of commencing activity, subjects report a short but drastic increase in physical pleasure, sometimes coinciding with the emission of various body fluids, ostensibly genetic in origin. Chemical analysis reveals that each subject's genetics are made up of varying components, with nucleic acids showing such variation that each individual has a seperate system of coding, although the number of such genetic components always totals 5. This results in the complete incompatibility between the genetic codes of different individuals, at least to the degree that reproduction is impossible in populations as large as 1 million. Digressing again, the fourth stage is marked by lethargy and feelings of gratitude and attachment towards the giving party, with mutual feelings developing slowly over multiple isolated sequences. The outcome is a chemical inclination to favor the other individual in practically any context, be it romantic, financial, or practical. I hope to expound on this in my research moving forward, and I hope to update this short guide accordingly.


End file.
